dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dai-Kon Hal/Zod Differences and Influence
This was requested by 799272002. This blog deals with General Zod. Comics Silver Age Personality Zod has incredible charisma and leadership skills, even after his exile into the Phantom Zone. Soldier Zod is a cunning and a good strategist. Modern Age Personality Zod is charismatic as always and also expertly deceptive, being able to deceive Alura In-Ze into believing he had been redeemed while secretly working on the conquest of Earth and New Krypton, earning him another imprisonment in the Phantom Zone. He's also vengeful towards Jor-El, and by extension Superman. Soldier Zod is extremely cunning and always plans for the next move. First off, he and Ursa discovered an area of the Phantom Zone where they were corporeal, allowing for them to conceive a child, Lor-Zod. He's also able to get himself extremely high in New Krypton's order, resulting in the War of the Supermen before he was stopped by Superman. New 52 Personality Zod is apparently similar to his Modern Age self, but his vengeful nature is exemplified, resulting in Zod getting bitten by Jor-El's dog Krypto when he attempts to ambush them upon their attempt to enter the Phantom Zone to escape Krypton's destruction. Soldier Zod is able to organize the various prisoners of the Phantom Zone together in anticipation of Jor-El entering there to escape Krypton's destruction, which ultimately fails thanks to Lara and Krypto. Donnerverse Personality Zod is cunning, vengeful, and charismatic. In the first film alone, he has tried to use his charisma to get Jor-El on his side. When this fails, he promises that Jor-El and his heirs will kneel before them. Upon his takeover of Earth he is extremely bored until he hears that the son of Jor-El, Superman, is on Earth and makes it his goal to get Superman to kneel before him, during the battle, analyzing Superman's actions and distracting him with the lives of innocents being put in danger. Soldier Zod is a great leader, being able to lead two other Kryptonians in the near conquest of Krypton and the conquest of Earth. He is also able to handle Superman as masterfully as Lex Luthor does by drawing his fire away from his allies with the endangerment of anyone around him. Smallville Personality Zod is shown at various stages of his life in Smallville. For example, when he was younger, he and Jor-El were great friends, and Zod took Jor-El's side on many arguments, including a cloning issue that concerned the Kandorian Army and the prophesied end of Krypton. Zod also doesn't take betrayal lightly, breaking off his friendship with Jor-El over his refusal to clone Zod's son. This also leads to his clone killing several members of his army for perceived betrayal, even his lover Faora, who unknown to him was pregnant with a child. His charisma is also shown, being able to pass himself off as Lex Luthor for weeks and being able to convince the Science Council to spare Jor-El the death penalty. Soldier Zod is at the peak of physical fitness and is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand fighter and swordsman. He also thinks one step ahead as he used Blue Kryptonite to stop him going to New Krypton through the Book of Rao and attempting to kill Clark. Also, when he got his powers, he pretended to not have them until he was ready to attack. He can also manipulate situations, such as nearly convincing Oliver Queen to kill Clark due to him being marked by Darkseid. Snyderverse While not much is known about this version of Zod aside from the fact that he's the main villain, I am looking forward to this film's take on him. My personal favorites Now it's time for me to say which version I prefer. Personality This category is which Zod just seems like the better character over-all based on what I can gleam from their personalities. Main Choices *Modern Age *Donnorverse *Smallville Winner The Smallville Zod wins this round due to his very complex backstory and having that incredible driving force present. Soldier How good of a soldier Zod makes. Main Choices *Modern Age *New 52 *Donnorverse *Smallville Winner Smallville Zod wins again due to it always being obvious that he's at least one step ahead of everyone else. Winner So, in a landslide decision, Smallville Zod wins. He's incredibly sympathetic, though still an obvious bad guy, and he's a tactician to rival Lex Luthor. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts